


No Need of More

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, NSFW, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Tsubasa has planned a whole birthday party for Shiki, but before the party can even start, the leader leaves since he has to take care of another work. Needless to say, Tsubasa is angry for the situation, but at the end he cannot deny Shiki his special and traditional birthday gift.
Relationships: Okui Tsubasa/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	No Need of More

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be my best fic, but I wanted to write a fic for Shiki's bday and it's now officially his bday in my country, so happy birthday Shiki!!!

**No need of More**

It is the so waited day, Shiki’s birthday, as usual Tsubasa, Rikka, and Dai have thought about a nice dinner to celebrate their leader’s most important day. This time, the huge difference, is that Tsubasa has volunteered to cook almost every single dish, leaving Dai and Rikka in charge of the drinks and the cake only.

Since Shiki is someone who rarely leaves his studio during the day, they have been preparing the common room knowing that at the end it will be a totally surprise for their leader. Time goes by and once that the clock marks 5:45pm, the three men know that it’s almost time to go for Shiki and start the party all together. However, something that they have not been expecting happens, the leader comes out of his studio talking on the phone and informing that he is on his way.

“Is it for real?” Rikka whispers and looks at the hall where Shiki is putting on his coat.

“Shiki?” Tsubasa calls him out.

When the purple haired man looks back, he remembers it, it’s his birthday and they were supposed to celebrate, that’s why he felt he couldn’t leave. The man slaps his face, he has already accepted the meeting, especially since his client said it was urgent.

“I’m sorry, Haizuki texted me and even if I refused the client said it was urgent,” the leader replies when he sees the expecting looks from all of them.

“Is it a big problem?” Dai asks, if it is something easy to solve, then they only need to delay the party for a while.

“I need to fix a couple of songs, the release is soon, they thought the singer could perform it, but issues keep coming… it’s better if you don’t wait for me.”

“What????!!!! Are you kidding? It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t…”

“Tsubasa, I need to leave, I’m sorry,” the man says and before someone else can reply he opens the door and leaves.

Tsubasa cannot believe it, he honestly does not want to believe it. How could Shiki simply leave them all of a sudden just because of work? Just because a singer cannot perform the songs that Shiki has written? How could the leader leave them after they have planned a whole birthday celebration for him?

“We… we can wait for him, Shiki is great at music and…”

“Forget it, he does not deserve it,” the blond expresses and storms out of the common room.

Rikka looks at Dai, did he talk more than necessary?

“He is hurt… he cooked all the dishes and plan this celebration for the whole month,” Dai responds and sighs, “don’t take it personal, he’ll be fine and just needs time.”

“Tsubasa has always disliked that Shiki keeps working for other artists,” the pink haired reasons and looks nostalgic, this is something they didn’t expect.

“It’s better if we keep the food and everything safe, he may come in time, who knows,” Dai comments trying to keep a tiny hope that at the end, everything can work out.

Rikka nods, although he and Dai know that it’s pretty unlikely to celebrate today and at the end they will need to wait until tomorrow.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

It is almost midnight, Tsubasa has come out of his room just to realize that Shiki has not come back yet. The anger easily boils within the blond man, why does Shiki have to do this? Why can’t he stop composing music for others? SolidS should be enough, right? The blond curses under his breath, why isn’t Shiki capable of understanding it?

Tsubasa looks at his cellphone, he has not wanted to text Shiki at all, even less giving him a call. There are only fifteen minutes left before the day is over, and he has not said ‘happy birthday’ to Shiki at all. The blond sighs, should he text him now? Is there no way they can see each other before the day is over? Tsubasa wanted this to be such a special day, he wanted it to be Shiki’s most special birthday, but instead they had this.

Trying to calm his emotions, Tsubasa gets a glass and pour some wine in it.

“Happy birthday,” he whispers, “stupid darling.”

“Thank you,” a well-known voice says, clearly the person is right behind him.

“Shiki!” Tsubasa yells scared by the sudden interruption.

The purple haired man makes a sign of keeping his voice down, he has already seen that Dai and Rikka are sleeping and they should not wake them up. Tsubasa rolls his eyes, yes, he does know that the other two are sleeping; they also waited for a long time, but at the end they got tired too.

Even if he wants to burst into complains, Tsubasa keeps quiet, he feels so disappointed that the words are not even coming out as easy as usual. He sees as Shiki moves and gets some wine too, the older sighs as soon as he drinks the first sip. Tsubasa looks at the clock on the wall, 11:49pm, the day is about to end and his heart aches even more.

“Why the long face? You weren’t with a low-quality singer for four hours,” Shiki expresses recalling how bad those hours were.

“It’s your fault,” Tsubasa replies without thinking, “you got into this mess for your own stupidity.”

Shiki sighs, he knows too well where this is going.

“Please, don’t start…”

“Don’t start? How do you want me not to start all over again?” and there it is, his outlet coming through, “Just how? I mean, you were working all day, you didn’t give yourself a break so you could celebrate with us and then you just leave!!”

Shiki massages his temples, he should have known better that Tsubasa was just waiting for the right words to expose all his thoughts.

“Tsubasa, please… I don’t really want to argue right now,” he is exhausted, Shiki is more than sure that he cannot deal with this kind of drama right now.

“Just tell me why,” the blond practically whispers as he lowers his head, “tell me why SolidS is not enough for you? Why do you need to keep writing music for others who cannot even reach the real potential that your songs need?”

This is an unexpected turned of the events, Shiki was so sure that they will end up the night with a terrible discussion. However, instead of that, Tsubasa is looking down, he really believes that the leader is doing these other jobs because SolidS is not enough for him.

Shiki goes closer to Tsubasa and lifts the younger man’s face with his hands, a grin showing on his face.

“First you have to tell me ‘happy birthday’, I already received nice messages from everybody else, even from my old partners, except from you,” the purple haired man says as he keeps his eyes locked with Tsubasa’s.

The blond man looks at the clock 11:56pm, he really does not want to say it, Shiki does not deserve it, but he does not want to miss the chance of wishing him a happy birthday.

“Three minutes,” Shiki says as he corners Tsubasa, “I need to hear those words coming from you.”

“I already said them!” he yells as he reminds his lover that he whispered them when he got home.

“You thought I wasn’t here, I need you to say them while looking at me,” the piercing look that Shiki gives him send shivers all over his body, “two minutes left.”

Tsubasa grunts, he wishes he could be more selfish and leave Shiki without what he wants. Nonetheless, he knows that if he does not say the words, he will be the one regretting it the most.

“Happy birthday, _stupid_ darling,” Tsubasa says, but without looking at Shiki, one minute before midnight.

The older man grabs Tsubasa’s face one more time and make him look at him. Without hesitation, Shiki leans over to claim what he has wished the most throughout the day, the blond man’s lips. Tenderly their lips join, moving slowly so they can feel and taste each other, and once that the older man knows that Tsubasa has left himself being dragged by the kiss, he takes the advantage. Claiming dominance, Shiki licks Tsubasa’s lips, just as a way to be gentle, and moves inside his lover’s mouth. Mischievously, the leader smirks as he dares to go deeper, as he dares to join their bodies even more; and of course, he smirks more when he feels that Tsubasa tries to suppress a moan that ends up showing how needy he feels.

Little by little, Shiki let go of the kiss and licks his lips while he intensively stares at Tsubasa.

“Thank you, honey, it was the best way to finish my day,” he expresses as he leans towards Tsubasa once again and kisses the younger man’s neck.

Nevertheless, before things could go better for Shiki, Tsubasa pushes him back. Any other day he would have fallen, any other day he would have forgotten, but right now he is too hurt and needs to know.

“Now answer my question, why isn’t SolidS enough for you?”

The older man sighs, he really thought he was saved and allowed to enjoy the rest of the night.

“SolidS is all I have ever wanted, you should know that by now,” Shiki replies with an honest smile.

“Then why? why do you need to keep working for others?”

“Because, that’s how I set up SolidS goals, knowing that we can reach anything,” the leader explains with a serious expression, “when they cannot perform something simple, I know we can do it a thousand times better and that’s how I write our songs, knowing we can go beyond any limit.”

Still, that explanation does not seem to convince Tsubasa at all.

“It’s not necessary,” Tsubasa whispers, “there should be no need of more… no need of other so-called artists taking away your time and energy.”

“Are you jealous?” Shiki teasingly asks.

“Yes!”

Tsubasa screams with all honesty, he is in fact jealous, he hates every time he has seen their leader working for someone else. He despites the idea of knowing that Shiki has to rearrange one of his master pieces just because the person was too mediocre to perform it right. Shiki looks surprised at the blond man, he has always known how much Tsubasa hates that he takes these jobs, but he never thought the blond will be so sincere.

“I promise you, SolidS is my priority, my most important job, I…”

“Then, why did you leave today? SolidS is about everything, the music, the dances, the shows, and… also… our time together! All of us, together, celebrating! That’s SolidS!”

Being honest, the last thing Shiki wanted was to be scolded for having to work on his birthday, but somehow, he feels that Tsubasa is right.

“Would you forgive me if I make it up for today? To all of you…”

At that moment, Tsubasa facepalms himself, again he has gone beyond the limits. Even if he has been angry, even if he has wanted to complain to Shiki for all of this, he should have waited for a better moment.

“Tsubasa?”

“I’m sorry… I… you needed to do it no matter what…”

“Yes, but I also understand your feelings,” being with Tsubasa for so long, Shiki has learned a bit more on how to express himself, especially with his lover.

“Anyways, you must be tired, I’m gonna leave you, good ni…”

The blond man cannot finish his phrase, Shiki grabs him by the wrist and stops him of going away.

“No special birthday gifts for this year?”

Tsubasa is practically throwing daggers at Shiki with his look, after all the conversation they have had. After knowing that because of him they have to postpone the celebration… is he really daring to ask about this?

“No.”

The blond replies, but Shiki does not let him go and he does not try to escape from the leader.

“Really?”

The leader insists, the intensity on his eyes making Tsubasa become hesitant on his decision. Shiki pulls the blond man closer to him and hugs him.

“Come on, you, more than anyone else, should know that I’ve been craving for you,” the purple haired man whispers in Tsubasa’s ear.

“And why is that?”

There are no words, the older man is getting desperate at how stubborn Tsubasa is turning out to be. Thus, he decides that another kiss would be more than enough, cupping the blond man’s face with his hands, playing with his lips, biting them, and not losing contact at all. Not even when he starts giving himself more freedom and allows his hands to move around Tsubasa’s body.

Right there, he knows, his lover will follow him since Tsubasa is losing himself in the warmness of the moment.

“Do I need to explain myself more?” Shiki asks him with a playful smirk.

“You should… but… for now… I’m ok with this,” the younger replies, he hates to lose, but being honest he knows he will lose more if he does not please Shiki’s demands.

The leader grins as he sees Tsubasa’s cute pout as a sign of defeat, taking advantage of the moment of vulnerability, Shiki takes the blond man’s hand to guide him to his room.

“Wait! Dai and Rikka forgot to get the cake in the fridge,” Tsubasa says as he goes to take the cake, “probably they were having hopes that we can at least sing happy birthday.”

“Can we take it to my room?” Shiki says with complete seriousness.

“What? No way, you’re getting way too much right now, we’ll leave this so we can all celebrate together.”

Shiki rolls his eyes, it seems that Tsubasa is not completely getting the idea. Therefore, the leader moves closer to Tsubasa, hugging him from behind and stopping him of putting away the cake.

“If it’s _my_ birthday cake, I can eat it _whenever and wherever_ I want, don’t I?”

Tsubasa shivers, Shiki’s husky voice has always been his biggest weakness. The blond turns a bit to look at the older man’s face, the expression that Shiki has immediately takes his breath away.

“So,” Shiki says as he leans closer to Tsubasa to just be centimeters away from the younger man’s lips, “can I have my birthday cake _now_?”

“Do whatever you want,” Tsubasa replies as he starts walking towards Shiki’s room, there is no way that he is going to allow himself to lose so many tiny battles in one day.

The leader smirks, once in a while it’s good if they do something different. He takes the cake and sees the little text on it, ‘Happy birthday, leader,’ so it was real that all of them were excited to celebrate. The purple haired man knows that he has to compensate the three members, not only Tsubasa for his sudden absence.

Since there is not much, he can do to apologize with everyone right now, Shiki decides to at least compensate the one who deserves it more. The leader has known thanks to Rikka that Tsubasa was the one who planned everything and even decided to cook every single dish by himself. Shiki takes to glasses and one of the bottles of wine they usually have, making a mental note that he will need to put it back as soon as he can, since this is one of Rikka’s personal spare.

Juggling on his way to his room, Shiki is surprised by the view that welcomes him, Tsubasa has already taken off all of his clothes and he is only covering his lower half with a thin blanket. Shiki stares in amazement at the blond, this is not something that he was expecting, but he cannot deny that he feels lucky.

“What was taking you so long? I thought you were eager for a special birthday gift,” the blond purrs while pouting, “I was about to move to my room thinking that you decided to abandon me again.”

Of course, Tsubasa will not let go of that issue so easily. Shiki chuckles, he does not expect anything else from the younger.

“With all and your tantrums, that’s how I love you.”

The purple haired man replies as he places the cake, glasses, and wine on the night table. Knowing that he cannot ignore any longer his lover, Shiki leans towards Tsubasa, pressing their forehead together, allowing their lips to brush against each other. Slowly, the older man presses his lips in a soft manner against Tsubasa’s, but before sealing them into a deeper kiss, he pauses. The air between them burning them with passion and the desire to own each other’s lips increases. The blond is the first one to give in to desperation.

Tsubasa pulls Shiki by his shirt, the urge of being with his lover has been huge throughout the day and now he will not let him go away. The younger does not care about being messy, about showing how impatient he is to satiate his need. As he feels overwhelmed by the emotions, Tsubasa does not care about their teeth clicking, or how harsh he is when he swirls his tongue around Shiki’s. Feeling slightly satisfy, he pulls away and cleans the saliva around his mouth with the back part of his hand.

“That was just the beginning,” the blond man expresses, his eyes looking as they have just ignited with fire.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Shiki murmurs as he starts undoing his shirt, “Should we have a toast first?”

Tsubasa rolls his eyes, since when is Shiki such a mood killer?

“I’m gonna accept it, just because I saw how much you struggled to bring all of this, but gosh… you’re such a jerk sometimes!”

Shiki snickers as he pours the liquid into both glasses, he gives the first one to Tsubasa and then he looks at the blond.

“What? Do you want me to say some inspirational words for your birthday which is already over?”

The leader looks dead serious as Tsubasa and rolls his eyes.

“Who’s the jerk now?”

Tsubasa clacks his tongue and waves his hand, looking at the action Shiki is about to drink his wine, but the blond man suddenly stops him.

“For you, because you are my everything, because you are my joy, and because I want you to keep doing what you love the most.”

Shiki kindly smiles at Tsubasa, his heart feels warmed by every word and by the sincere feeling with the one the words were said.

“Cheers,” the older man adds, and they drink the red wine.

Carefully, Shiki takes the glasses and puts them aside, now having had a tiny whim accomplished, the older man starts undoing his shirt to toss it at some place on the floor. Feeling that the mood has gotten better between them, Shiki sits next to his lover and gives some butterfly kisses around Tsubasa’s face; he loves to see the reaction the blond man gives. The way he closes his eyes, the way his lips curve into a smile, and of course the way Tsubasa tries to hold his giggles.

“Darling,” Tsubasa interrupts him, “as ironic as it can be, today I’m the one a bit desperate.”

Shiki laughs, it is true, he will be the one ripping off their clothes and going straight into the action.

“Would you let me continue with our passionate night?”

The blond asks, but he does not even wait for Shiki’s answer. Instead, he uncovers his body and moves in a cat like manner to slowly and seductively kneel in front of Shiki. The blond places his hands on the pants’ hem, then before asking the leader to help him in order to pull them off, he ghosts with his finger Shiki’s abdomen, he can already feel as Shiki’s muscles are tensing a bit. The blond smirks.

“Darling,” he mewls “help me out, would you?”

The younger man says with an innocent expression, action that contradicts the sinful and lustful act that he is so needy to do. Shiki heavily breathes, it is so rare when Tsubasa is so willing to take the lead, usually the blond man will love to be pampered, but today is not the case. Hurriedly, Shiki removes his pants and underwear, and with a mischievous smile the younger asks him to take a seat again. Tsubasa places his warmed hands over Shiki’s legs, gently he opens them and delicately touches his lover’s tights.

“Don’t think I have already forgotten that you were not here to celebrate,” the blond man whispers.

Shiki looks a bit confused by the statement. Is Tsubasa going to keep complaining about the same? Just when he is about to ask the question, he feels as Tsubasa bites his left tight causing him to cringe and scream.

“You see, not forgiven,” the blond maliciously adds as he quickly moves to bite the right side.

Shiki bends over and he grabs Tsubasa by the hair, is he really going to claim some sort of revenge like this?

“Tsubasa…” the leader grunts and lightly pulls Tsubasa’s hair.

“What is it, darling?”

He asks with a naughty voice, but even before Shiki can reply, Tsubasa starts swirling his tongue through Shiki’s shaft as he keeps moving his hands around his lover’s tights. The older man throws his head back and bucks his hips, just what is going on with Tsubasa today? Since when is he so persistent on this? The blond man usually hates to give him blowjobs, but today he is certainly passionate about being dedicated to this task.

Momentarily, Tsubasa pauses and looks up at Shiki while he licks his lips, “you know darling, you are the one who always makes me a mess with just your mouth, so I wanna try it for today.”

The man teasingly says as he goes back to his task. Tsubasa places a firm hand on Shiki’s dick, dipping his tongue into the slit and eagerly moving it in as much as he can. The blond man enjoys listening to Shiki’s labor breathing and loves to feel as the man pushes him down claiming for more. Thus, having a bit of mercy, Tsubasa swallows Shiki’s shaft and deep throating him over, and over again.

The older supports himself with his arms on the bed, he is slowly starting to feel as the air is not enough for him, and his throat goes completely dry. As Shiki feels his stomach gets contracted, he dares to look at the blond man who without hesitation looks at him straight in the eyes. Shiki can easily see as Tsubasa’s lips are turning red and swollen, he can easily notice the hunger and desire on the golden eyes.

“I’m cumming…” he warns, but the blond will not allow him to finish so easily.

Not at all, the man strongly presses with one of his hands Shiki’s dick and grind. The older looks back, demanding an answer, desperation clearly evident in his eyes. However, Tsubasa does not care, instead, the man decides to slowly sucks on Shiki’s balls as he keeps pressuring even harder the dick. Shiki cringes once again, pulling the blond man’s hair even stronger and feeling as he chokes a cry.

“Honey…” he says through gritted teeth, the growing pressure becoming unbearable.

Tsubasa enjoys the sensation of being the one having all the control, playfully he licks the skin down Shiki’s testicles. Feeling as the man muscles get to constrict even more, Tsubasa quickly moves to release the dick from his hold so that he can engulf it with the hotness of his mouth as he feels that Shiki releases his load inside of it.

For a moment, he thinks that it was not such a great idea as he realizes of how much Shiki has been holding, which almost makes him choke. Nevertheless, seeing as Shiki falls on his back on the mattress and is desperately recovering the air, makes it totally worth for the blond man.

This is the first time he is handling the situation, the first time that Shiki is actually under his control, at least for now. He thinks as he is more than sure that the older man will come back to his usual mood when they have sex at any time. Nonetheless, as long as he can, he will try to dominate. Thus, the blond stands up to look at his lover, the man is heavily breathing, but the smile on his face makes Tsubasa’s heart skips a beat.

“Just the beginning?” Shiki asks as he sees that Tsubasa has already stood up.

“Yes,” he expresses while he seats over Shiki’s lap.

He would be lying if he wouldn’t admit that he also felt aroused by the blowjob, he knows he is already leaking and truth to be told, he wants to be roughly penetrated by Shiki. However, being the one teasing his lover is also fun and exciting, and Tsubasa wants a bit more of it.

“You are stunning,” Shiki gasps reaching out his hands to caress Tsubasa’s torso.

Nevertheless, before his hands could touch the soft skin he loves so much, the blond man stops him, pushing Shiki’s hands away. The blond slowly leans and without a word, he moves towards Shiki’s neck, sucking the neck skin into his mouth, slowly, but roughly. The older man sighs in delight, feeling as his lover travels around his body, awakening so many sensations, drives him crazy; especially as he feels that Tsubasa starts rubbing their chest against each other.

Shiki grunts as Tsubasa has already focused on nibbling his earlobe, feeling as the younger hits his ear with the warmed air that escapes from him every time that he exhales. Trying to have a bit of control, Shiki surrounds Tsubasa with his arms, gradually allowing them to move through the younger man’s body.

“You sure like to disobey,” the younger purrs as he feels Shiki’s hands caressing his butt.

“What? Am I supposed to just stay still? I also want to enjoy you, you know?” the man replies as he is the one stealing a kiss.

“As you usually say, I’m giving you time,” the blond man says with a teasing voice as his right-hand grabs Shiki’s dick, “your friend needs to recover from my mischief.”

Shiki moans, under the intensity of Tsubasa’s touch, somehow, he has started to believe that Tsubasa was waiting for one night in which he could dominate. Unfortunately, this will not be that night, not anymore. Shiki has enjoyed every single action Tsubasa has performed, but now he cannot longer ignore his urge to make love to Tsubasa.

“I think, it’s been enough time,” the older man suddenly says, and it takes the blond man by surprise.

Hugging Tsubasa, Shiki swiftly moves the blond man to be the one lying on the bed. Gaining the dominant position, the older man smirks as he licks his lips, now he is able to see the thin layer of sweat that is already covering Tsubasa’s body. Now he can enjoy the whole view of the body he loves the most, he can see as the younger man’s chest goes up and down in a quick pace due to the heavy breathing.

“Just the beginning,” Shiki says, as he reaches back for the cake that has been forgotten for a long while.

Tsubasa looks alarmed, what is Shiki thinking?

“Don’t you dare!” he threatens as he sees that Shiki has already dug his hand on it and it’s carrying it a portion.

The older takes a bite of the cake, he maliciously smiles.

“It’s delicious, but… it needs something more,” the man expresses with a full mouth as he starts moving his hand with the piece of cake closer to Tsubasa.

The younger man tries to escape, but Shiki is holding him tight with his legs, so unable to run away from the awful destiny, Tsubasa closes his eyes. Slowly, he feels as Shiki spreads the chocolate cake through all his chest.

“It needs honey…”

“Really? Such a terrible pun?! You could have done better!!!” 

Shiki does not feel offended at all; on the contrary, he actually laughs when seeing Tsubasa so distressed for his so-called bad sense of humor. Ignoring the fact that the blond man is ready to keep complaining, Shiki decides that is actually time to keep eating his well-deserved birthday cake. The older man moves closer and starts licking and nibling through all Tsubasa’s chest, holding him tightly and taking his sweet time in completely cleaning his lover’s skin.

The younger, even if he cannot stop thinking about how awfully dirty he feels, cannot avoid falling into the pleasure of feeling Shiki’s hot tongue moving so skillfully. The purple haired man has made sure of not leaving that much evidence of the cake that was spread on Tsubasa’s chest, so he can move on to keep nipping and pinching the blond man’s nipples. As he hears Tsubasa whimpering, he smirks, his favorite melody is just beginning.

“You see, now everything is perfectly clean,” the older man says as he pushes himself up on his elbows to look at Tsubasa.

“Except for your mouth,” the blond replies with some difficulties, and he also forces himself up.

The younger pulls Shiki closer to him by surrounding the leader’s neck with his arm; he takes a look at the violet eyes and seductively he starts to patiently lick around Shiki’s mouth. The older heavily breathes as he keeps being pulled into the action, feeling as he keeps getting more and more aroused with every touch and every time that he feels Tsubasa’s tongue moving dangerously closed to his mouth.

“There, I think you’re good now,” the younger man teases as he playfully licks his lips too.

“You are surely teasing more than ever,” Shiki remarks as he reaches again for the cake.

“Wasn’t it already enough chocolate cake for you?! It’s not good for someone of your age to eat so much sugar!!” Tsubasa warns him but with no point.

Shiki opens up Tsubasa’s legs with his free hand and one of his legs, exposing the blond man’s leaking dick and the needy entrance; he feels as the younger tries to fight him back, but with no avail, Shiki will not miss this chance. The older man grins, he is surely going to enjoy this, patiently he spreads the cake throughout Tsubasa’s dick feeling as it twitches with just his touch. Shiki maliciously hums as he looks at the blond man who is covering his mouth, something that the older does not like.

“How many times…” the older starts saying, “do I need to tell you…” he grunts as he gives a strong stroke to Tsubasa’s dick, “not to cover your mouth?”

The man finishes as he repeats the action, unable to control himself, Tsubasa loudly moans and quickly he holds onto the sheets trying to find some comfort for the unbearable pleasure. Shiki loves to see that he has gotten what he wanted and before moving down to enjoy more of his lover he looks at his lover.

“Don’t try to forbid me of your sweet melody.”

Tsubasa weakly nods, and before he could be ready, he feels as Shiki swallows him in one go, he perceives as the man presses his lips hard against his dick, moving up and down. Tsubasa chokes a cry, the blond can swear that he has never felt so lost in ecstasy when getting a blowjob from Shiki, but today he can swear that he is seeing the stars by just the way his lover keeps moving around. Just when he is starting to completely lose himself, trembling and moaning so loud that he thinks he will wake the other two members up, Shiki stops. The blond is heavily panting, but that will not stop him from complaining.

“Just…what the hell?” he says as he tries to recover his breathing.

“I need you to keep conscious for the next part,” the older man says with a mischievous smile.

“Oh, hell no, put down that cake!” Tsubasa immediately says when he already guesses what Shiki’s next action will be, “no way you will use that to prepare me, we do have lube for that!”

“But…”

“Shiki… I swear… if you dare to put part of your cake inside of me, I will walk out of this room!”

The leader rolls his eyes, but he will respect Tsubasa since being honest he knows that the blond has already given in too many of his ideas for today. Thus, Shiki stands up and starts rummaging around the drawers to find some lube, he is sure that somewhere in his room he has to have one bottle left.

“You know, all your previous work is going to waste if you don’t hurry up,” the blond mockingly says getting Shiki’s attention.

The man, who was going to ask his lover to quietly wait, gets more desperate to find the so needed lube as he sees Tsubasa touching himself.

“You know… I rarely give you the chance to see me while I do this,” the blond says as he moans when given a particular strong stroke to his dick as he also starts fingering himself, “but I’m getting lonely and bored, I may cum before you get to find the lube.”

“That won’t happen,” the man replies as he gets too frantic and starts throwing away all the unnecessary things until finally finding the tiny bottle.

Shiki does not even wait a second, he pours the cold substance into his fingers and with no second thoughts he removes Tsubasa’s hands. The man puts two fingers in one go, causing his lover to arc his back and moan as he gets adjusted to the rough invasion. Shiki releases a warmth breath as he tries to calm himself to try and be more careful to prepare Tsubasa in the best way.

“You know, once in a while…” the younger starts whispering with some difficulty, “it’s not bad to be roughed.”

Shiki shivers, it has actually been a long waiting for him, but still he believes that just a little preparation will be better. Thus, the older man starts to scissoring his lover’s insides, slowly, but making sure that Tsubasa can be ready to go through the rest. He hears as the blond man whimpers, he feels as his lover’s body trembles in pleasure, and all he can do is try to control his shaking breathing to hold until the best moment.

“Shiki,” Tsubasa says with a pleading voice, “now!”

The blonde orders and just with looking at the lustful glow on the beautiful golden orbs, Shiki understands that he does not need to hold himself anymore. Quickly he removes his fingers from Tsubasa’s entrance and helps him to momentarily sit as he takes a better position.

“Make me scream,” Tsubasa whispers to Shiki’s ear as he positions himself to sink down onto Shiki’s cock.

Looking at the younger man’s trembling body, seeing him sighing in delight to then biting his lips are part of the things that Shiki loves the most. For a moment, they stay like that, Tsubasa weakly holding himself with his arms against the mattress, as he sinfully moves to find the perfect spot. Shiki, on the other hand, decides to take a moment to contemplate his lover’s perfect body, going from the beautiful pink on Tsubasa’s cheek, to the erected nipples that seem to claim for attention.

The older man decides to go little by little to remember this night as much as he can. Therefore, he goes ahead and kisses Tsubasa one more time. Roughly massaging their tongues and pressing their bodies as closed as possible. The younger moans into their kiss and runs out of breath, claiming some compassion from Shiki to recover, and so the older man does. However, feeling as they need to take advantage of the night, Shiki keeps moving forward, caressing Tsubasa’s tights, slowly moving one of his hands to stroke his lover’s cock. Said action makes Tsubasa’s ass clench around Shiki’s dick which sends him waves of pleasure throughout his body.

“Love that,” the older man says as he gets closer for another sloppy kiss.

“Me too, but still… I haven’t screamed at all, darling,” the younger says with a challenging voice.

Shiki smirks, if Tsubasa wants to scream, he will make him scream. The older man grabs Tsubasa by the hips, digging his fingers into the skin and he sees as a lustful smile forms in the younger man’s face. Then, Shiki lifts the younger to then strongly slamming him against his dick, Tsubasa bites his lips, not wanting to lose so easily, and looking at Shiki demanding for more. Without further doubts, Shiki repeats the action, feeling as his whole hands get to be more embedded onto Tsubasa’ skin. The leader can also feel as Tsubasa starts to dig his nails deep down onto his shoulder, trying with that action to release part of the overflowing feelings that the repetition of the action is causing him.

Shiki is quickly to set up a rhythm, moving almost in a reckless way his lover to constantly impale him over, and over again. Unable to keep putting a strong façade, Tsubasa loudly screams as he keeps feeling Shiki getting harder and bigger inside of him.

“Keep going, harder, please, more!” Tsubasa yells out loud letting himself being defeated by the overwhelming pleasure.

“As you wish.”

The older man has no complains in following the request, he keeps thrusting his lover, pressing his hands strongly onto Tsubasa’s tights, and kissing every part of the blond man’s body. Nevertheless, having the need of making his lover scream even more, Shiki briefly pauses and lies the blond man down; quickly he hooks Tsubasa’s right leg on his shoulder and smoothly penetrates him again.

The blond man feels as the world starts to vanish for him, listening to only the sound of their skins splashing, getting absorbed by the steady and pleasant rhythm of Shiki moving back and forward inside of him. His only way to keep down to reality is his strong hold on the sheets as he deeply inhales just to scream more and louder than before.

“I hope you can keep a bit more,” Shiki says as he leans down to kiss the blond man’s lips again.

Tsubasa feels as he is about to break, Shiki has penetrated him more than any other time, since he has pushed his right leg back as he has leaned towards him. Nevertheless, he cannot complain, he does not even want to complain because of the shockwaves of pleasure that that has caused him. Once he is free from the kiss, the blond is the one who pulls Shiki back again after recovering as much air as possible. Because right now, he only needs to keep feeling that, he needs to feel as his inside tears apart.

“More, please, do me more!”

Tsubasa pleads as he keeps screaming, he has forced himself to last more than in any other passionate moment that they have shared, and Shiki is more than willing to indulge with his needy lover demands. The older man puts Tsubasa’s leg down, he now prefers to open them wide as he shoves himself constantly into his lovers; the younger tries his best to match the rhythm, but he is already too lost in pleasure to follow.

“Cumming… I’m cumming,” Tsubasa expresses he cannot longer fight against the need and feels his abdomen already burning in need.

Shiki knows he is also closed, but for this time, he will allow his lover to come first, he quickly gives an extra stimulus hardly stroking Tsubasa’s shaft. The blond immediately dissolves into pleasure as he feels the heavy load releasing and splashing his own stomach. The purple haired man enjoys the view, and it gets even better when he feels as Tsubasa’s tightens up around his dick; that’s all he needs to reach his climax and cum inside of his lover who heavily sighs and trembles when he is filled with the hot liquid.

Lazily, Shiki falls over Tsubasa and starts kissing the blond neck, caressing the golden hair and showing a sincere and bright smile to his lover.

“Believe when I say you are all I need,” Shiki says as he kisses Tsubasa’s forehead.

“No need of more?” the blond asks with a spoiled voice.

“No need of more.”

They know pretty well that there is no need of more, but they also know that Shiki will keep accepting jobs every once in a while; and thus, Tsubasa will try to understand that those are also jobs that help SolidS to reach a higher level. Slowly, they fall sleep hugging each other and a content smile can be seen on both faces.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°**°*°*°*°*°*°*

The following morning, Dai and Rikka get up first, they already know that the other two are in good terms and so the birthday celebration can happen without a problem.

“We definitely need another cake,” Dai expresses as he has already verified that the one that they had previously bought is no-where to be found.

“Guess we can go now… that way they will have some more time… you know…”

“Let’s go.”

The younger says as soon as the proposal is giving, he is sure that he does not need to listen to anything similar from last night in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might have a lot of mistakes... I just finished it and I was not willing to edit... so please... forgive me....


End file.
